our newfound love
by alltootroublesome
Summary: sakura is a poor village girl.she was coming home but was kidnaped and forced to be prince sasuke's birthday present. they fell in love with each other since the first glance. will those feelings turn to love? sasusaku maybbe more later on.
1. Chapter 1

ME: I don't own naruto but I wish I would

ME: I don't own naruto but I wish I would.

SASUKE: nope you don't!

ME: shut up, chicken hair!

SASUKE: Hn

This is my second fanfic, please enjoy!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was a beautiful sunny day where the birds are singing and everything was lively. In a big village called konoha there once live a king and queen named fugaku uchiha and mikoto uchiha. they two sons. Itachi and sasuke. The two boys always acted like brats. They have always gotten what they wanted, in other words spoiled, very spoiled. As the years passed by the king and queen got an sickness and died so they next king would be the oldest son which is itach and sasuke remaid the prince. On the day of sasuke's 17th birthday they councils were told to get sasuke a present and they have 2 months to get the present, but what can you get for a for a prince that has almost anything? That is where the story starts.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the small area of konoha, there lived girl named sakura haruno, she has bubblegum pink hair and eyes like gems. She looks like an angel that was sent by the god to protect the people, at least that is what the men in konoha think she is. She looks like one of those soft-hearted girls that wouldn't hurt a fly but you better think again because this girl had the temper of a mother lion when someone had touched her babies. Sakura lived alone in her small house since her parents died. She got up and did her morning routines then when to refrigerator to look for something to fill up her hungry stomach. Once she opened her refrigerator she groaned.

"God, I ran out of food again!" she said out loud. _Just when was the last time I filled the frig with food anyway? Oh yeah last week. Did I eat like a cow this week? Gotta go buy some new food._

Sakura put on her shoes and got some money and went to the grocery store. She brought all the food she needed and head home. On the way there she went passed the yamanaka flower shop and went for a visit for her best friend, ino yamanaka. As she went in the flower shop she saw mrs.yamanaka behind the counter. So she went to say hi.

"Hey Mrs.yamanaka!" sakura said cheerfully.

"hey sakura-chan" mrs.yamanaka replied with a smile.

"do you know where ino is?" sakura asked.

"she's upstairs in her room"

"thank you" sakura gave the women a smile and ran up to ino's room. She knocked on the door but there was no respond she was about to open the door but the door was yanked opened by a very angey ino.

"Oh my god what the hell happened to you?" sakura ask trying not to laugh at her friend's look. Ino had her hair flying in all directions and her face looked like she was going to kill someone. When ino saw sakura she become happy again

"Hey sakura what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to give my dear friend a visit and go but it looks like she woked up on the wrong side of bed today" sakura said.

"Yeah yeah just come in." ino said rolling her eyes. Sakura went in her room and droped her groceries on the floor.

"so what's up?" sakura asked ino.

"Oh have you seen prince sasuke?! He looks so hot!" ino said with a dreamy face.

"ino you said that before already. How many times do you intend to repeat it? As I said before he has looks but he is as cold as ice and he get what he want I just hate that!" sakura glared at nothing in particular. Then sakura and ino chatted up a storm in ino's room.

Meanwhile at the kingdom……

Sasuke was on his way to his brother's study room. When he got there he knocked on the door and heard a small 'come in' from his brother. He went into the room and bow before his brother, who is sitting in his chair with all his glory.

"You called me your highness?" sasuke said in respect

"Yes, I want to you to come and tell me what you want for you birthday" itachi said looking in his younger brother's eye.

"there is nothing I want for this year" sasuke said, "and I don't want any."

"there must be something you want, there has to be" itachi said raising his voice.

"there is nothing I want so don't bother looking for any!" raising his voice so it matches itachi's. sasuke glared st his brother than stormed out of the studying room. Itachi thought for a bit then he came up with what to give sasuke for his 17th birthday.

_Hey he does need a woman in his life to take care of him._

Then he called up some soldiers and order them to go to the village and looks for the most prettiest woman there and make her sasuke's 17th birthday present.

_Now let's see if sasuke you fall for this woman._

Meanwhile where sakura is ……

Just as sakura bitted ino good-bye and walked out of the shop, bunch of soldiers came and carried her on the horse ride back to the uchiha kingdom so she can get ready for sasuke's birthday ceremony. Sakura screamed and kicked but the soldiers wouldn't let her go so she gave up.

"Hey what do you want me for? Why did you kidnap me? does this have something to do with the kingdom?" sakura asked the soldier who's riding on the same horse as her.

"we were order to kidnap the most prettiest girl and for question two it is the same anwer so for question three I guess you can say the answer is a yes." He replied

"Oh ok" sakura said. The rest of the way to the kingdom was silent

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When they got to the kingdom, the soldiers gave her to the make-up ladies. They gave Sakura a gorgeous dress to wear.

"Hey what is the dress for am I going to be going to a ball am I?" sakura asked with a confused face.

"No you have to look presentable for sasuke-sama" one of the lady said to me.

"What do I have to do with that ice-cube jerk?" sakura asked the same lady.

"You would find out soon enough" she said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke is sitting at his seat looking very bored. It is so not fair for everyone to have fun and while he has to sit in this god damn seat and watch other people have fun. Hey it was his birthday you know shouldn't he be the one having the most fun instead of sitting here in this god damn chair praying that this stupid party would be over? That is one question to think about. He just don't parties and the drooling girls looking at him is not helping him any better. Oh how he hated parties! His brother walked up to him with a smirk on his face.

"Hey you're going to be getting your present very soon" itachi told him.

"What is the present?" sasuke ask looking at his brother.

"no I can't tell you, but you will find out soon" with that itachi walked away.

Just then he heard a girl scream that she doesn't want to be here. Oh no that better not be another fan-girl he won't want to have another fan-girl added to his list. Why can't there be any normal girls that he can fall for?

"LET GO OF ME! I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO BE FREE SO LET GO OF ME" sakura yelled.

" you are sasuke-sama's present now so there is no escapes" one of the soldiers said to sakura in a stern tone. "and you are going to be sasuke-sama's present no matter what it takes"

sasuke looked in awe as an angel-like girl got dragged into the room. He can't help but drool a little bit at the girl but he wiped it off before anybody can see the drool. Hey who could blame him? He is a man with hormones and everything right? It is alright to drool at a girl right? Well back to the story.

"Bow to sasuke'sama" the soldier said to sakura.

"Hell no! I don't bow to brat-like prince" she said and she crossed her arms over her not too big and not too small chest.

Intresting so this girl don't like me? now she is so much more intresting. I want to know more about her.

"What's your name girl?" sasuke looking at sakura, well mostly her emerald eyes. It's the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his whole life, not even al the jewelry he had. Something about this girl made him want to protect with his life, love her for his whole life, wait… what is he thinking he couldn't be falling for this girl, that is impossible! But then again people say that nothing is impossible, could he be falling for her? What is it called again? Oh yea love at first sight. No he can't be falling for her! He doesn't even know her name! Well back to the story.

"Like hell I would" she said back to me "I would never call you master , you jerk!" everybody in room turn to look at her. She is the first person to talk back to sasuke. Without knowing it sakura is drawing attention of the uchiha prince towards her. She has become so much more interesting to the young uchiha lad.

"what's your name" sasuke repeated again. More dangerously.

"s-sakura sakura haruno" sakura said looking at me in the eye. So she is not scared of him.

"Take her to my champers" he ordered the soldier who brought sakura in earlier.

"yes sasuke-sama" he said

The soldier dragged a screaming and kicking sakura to sasuke champers and pushed her inside and locked the door so she couldn't escape.

_Feisty aren't we sa-ku-ra? This is going to be a very interesting year. Very interesting indeed._

_**please read and review!!**_

**_thank you very much!!_**


	2. chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or ever will be**_

_**I don't know why we do that. Hety can anyone answer my question. Why do we do the disclaimer?**_

_**On with the story **_

_**Enjoy!!**_

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Sasuke sat on his birthday throne or rather what he calls it, the hell chair. He is waiting for this damn party to end, so much to his realief it was going to end in a couple of minutes. It would be offically over when his brother makes the cheer.He brought his 5th drink of wine up to his lips and too a sip from it. His brother walked up to him again. Sasuke gave him a glare but itachi seems unfaze by it maybe because he is the king. Being the king is just too troublesome as how his shougi-play friend shikamaru from the grass country. Sasuke never saw any good in being the king.sure being the king would means that he has all the powers but then everyday you would be stuck with a pile of papers and you have to finish it up everyday or you will just have more and more coming to you. So sasuke thought as himself as lucky because he is born second. Being the prince isn't so bad its it? It's after all secondary to the kings and queens. So he still have powers to be in control to other people, but that is a different story. Itachi thrust out his glass of wine to sasuke to make a cheer.

"Happy birthday, little bro!"Itachi said with a grin on his face.

"Hn. Thanks" sasuke mutter back to his grining brother. Oh how he wants to punch that grin off his lovely face. Well he can't do that because he is the king . He would be put to a death sentence if he did that. Itachi turn around to the party members who is chatting with each other. Iachi clapped his hands to get their attention. When they gave itachi their full attention, he walked over to his throne at sasuke's left side and gracefully sat down in process making the fan-girls in the room squeal. Itachi raised his glass of wine that is now full to the people of the room.

"Cangratulation to sasuke's 17th birthday!"itachi said bringing his glass of wine even higher. In following all the people in the room brought their glass of wine to the two roylity. Itachi then raise the glass of wine to sasuke's direction.

"TO PRINCE SASUKE" itachi said loudly.

"TO PRINCE SASUKE!"they said to sasuke and raising their glass to him in respect.

"As you all know it's getting really late and I know a lot of you still have important matters to do early in the morning.So now prince sasuke's birthday ceramony is officailly over,"itachi said then raised his glass of wine to the party members then to his mouth and drank all of it's contents. All the party members followed his actions.

As soon as the people cleared out of the huge room, sasuke got up from his seat. He was about to go back to his room to get to know more about this pink-haired beauty, but his annoying brother's voice stopped him.

"So like the new present that I've givin you?" itachi said witth a sly smirk on his face. Sasuke looked back at itachi.

"I don't hate it."sasuke said with a blank experession. Itachi's smirk grew wider because whns sasuke said that he doesn't hate something that means he likes it.

"well go on back to your champers" itachi said.

"Hn" sasuke said as he continue to walk to his champers. Hopefully he will get to know this pink beauty more.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Meanwhile to where sakura is………

Sakura sat on sasuke's bed. She has been pacing around the room for the past hour to find a escape route to get the hell out of here and now her feet are sore. She has been thinking but so far the only route she found was the window. Sasuke's bed room window was high up in the kindom so if she were to jump out the window it would be the same as getting raped by sasuke. So she can't jump out the window.

_How the hwll am I going to get away from this place? Mostly what will that royal jerk do to me?_

Sakura's thought were cut off when she heard footsteps. She listen to the footsteps for a while and realized that the footsteps are heading to her. She started to panic who was it? Could it be a rapist? After all she is the hottest gil in konoha. It would be normal if some boy kust after her. She didn't want to lose her virginity to some stranger st this young 

age. She wanted to lose her virginity to the person who she loves and after she got married. She wasn't ready just yet. Now she was looking very cautously at the door. The footsteps grew louder and louder then it came to a stop which is right in front of the door with her behind it. The door slowly opened to a annoyed sasuke. Sakura gave a sigh of relief that the person is just sasuke not some rapist. Then she came back to reality. Sasuke was taking his clothes off. Sakura blushed when she saw how muscular his chest was and his six-pack.

"like what you see?" sasuke said smirking slyly at her.

"n-no. not really." Sakura said trying to hide the blush on her face.

"che yeah right" sasuke said taking his pants off leaving his navy blue boxers.

"h-hey what the hell are you doing?! Are you trying to have sex with me?" sakura asked while trying to look somewhere else than sasuke's half naked body.

"well no I am not trying to have sex with you. I always sleep in my boxers. If you want me to have sex with you then I will gladly do so." With that sasuke started to walk towards her.

"hey what are you doing?" sakura ask as sasuke backed her back to tha wall and trapped her there. Sakura try to move away from sasuke but was being sandwitched between the wall and sasuke. There was no way to escape. Sasuke pressed his body to hers but she out her hands between them so he couldn't press himself to her and feel her breast against his chest like he wanted. He grabbed her wrist and pined it both above her head with ine hand and started to press his chest to hers.

_Oh god that felt good!_

just as he was about to kiss her neck she started to yell.

"hey I don't want to have sex with you know will you let go of me?"sasuke looked at her for a while.

_She doesn't want to have sex with me? Now that is a first one. I am like the most hottest guy in the universe next to my brother. No, wait not next to my brother. In front of my brother because he have that burn mark on either side of his nose. But that is not the point._

Sasuke's thoughts were cut of by sakura's voice.

"hey are you going to stare at me or are you going to let go of me?"

Sasuke stare at her for a while and let go of her and went to sit on the bed. Sakura gave a sigh of relief that sasuke wasn't going to rape her. If he got hard then she would be surely getting raped by him. She was glad that she told him to stop. She secretly wanted that too but she would never admit it to sasuke because he would just rub it in her face. Yes sasuke is that much of a jerk.

Sasuke looked at sakura.

"Aren't ypi coming to bed?" sasuke saked looking at her.

"are you crazy coming to bed with you?! Do you really expect me to sleep with you just after what you have done? How do I know that you will not do something to me when I was a sleep?" sakura answer him with a question of her own.

Sasuke pretend to think for a moment and pullled her into the king sized bedwith him.

"yeah" he said as he wrapped his arms around her so she couldn't move.

"hey let me go! I don't want to sleep with you!"sakura said while trying to push him away.

"don't worry I won't do anything to you I promise." Sasuke said.

"yeah but I don't wanna sleep with you."

"you're gonna have to. Now shut up and sleep." Sasuke said and he closed his eyes.

Sakura shrugged for a little while but only to have his arms wrap more tighter around her. She gave a sigh of defeat and buried her face in sasuke's chest and let sleep take over her. Both sasuke and sakura drifted off to their own dreamland.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**Hey did you guys like it? I hope so. So yee ya next week on Friday!**

**P****lease red and review! Thanks XD!**


	3. Chapter 3

Well uh

Well uh…. Enjoy the story!! I am too lazy to do the disclaimer or whatever that it is…

Well here's the story!

123456789123456789123456789123456789

It was morning, sasuke was the first one to wake up. He turn his to look down at the mass of pink hair that spred out on his chest. It could only belong to one person. His pink hair princess…wait did he just say that? He looked down on the mass of pink hair again. He smiled. He knew that he had just known this girl for less than 24 hours or maybe it has been 24 hours but he felt like he has known this girl for his whole life and they are happliy married. Wait a minute hold your horses did he just say that he wanted them to be married?? Whoa whoa whoa where did that came from?? What the hell is he thinking??all he knows about this girl is her name and that it nothing more nothing less and now he is thinking of marring her?! He must be out there far far away from his mind. He thanked kami-sama that his ass-of-a-brother wasn't here..If he was here and he saw his dear little brother in this position with this sakura girl, he would laugh in his brother's face for the rest of his fu—

"so had a good night yesterday?" itachi said peeking in the doorway of his room. Do not speak if the devil because he will come, even in the strangest situations.

"what the hell are you doing here?" sasuke said with anger in his voice because his worse nightmare just came true.

"oh no reason I was just on my way to my office but then I just decided to drop off and check on how my little dear brother was up to but when I just came into the room and I just found out thaat my little brother had just grwn into a man! I am so happy!" itachi said as he dramticly put his arm of his forhead.

"just for that you came in here?" sasuke said as he pointed an acussing finger at itachi. "and by the way me and sakura didn't do anything yesterday."

"so that was her name huh? It fits her well." Itachi said eyeing the still asleep girl beside sasuke.

"keeps your hands off her" sasuke growl at his brother.

"possessive much? So you like this gril huh" itachi said smirking. "it's not everyday you see sasuke has this much feelings for a girl you know….so….. it's important so I will……capture this in a camra!" itachi said the last part with a big evil grinon his face that can make gaara pee in his pants. He brought out a camra out of his back out of nowhere and took a snap shot of sasuke position with the pink hair beauty in bed.by. now sasuke is fuming. Itachi moved his perfect shaped eyebrow up and down a few times to sasuke and started ginning.

"dad and mom would be very happy to see that our dear little sasuke has just become a man and is in bed with a girl no less" itachi said.

"get out!" sasuke said as he glared dagers at his brother head. If looks can kill then itachi would be lying on the floor right this moment drowning in his own blood right now. well too bad for sasuke because no matter what looks can't kill. So sasuke is going to have to find another way to get back at his brother.

"well it seems like you had a pretty great night yeaterday. Try not to get her pregnant ok?" itachi said as he checked his little's brother's position with the pink-hair beauty's once more.. now sasuke is offically pissed off.

"get the hell out of my room now" sasuke hissed as he grabbed onto the next thing close to him on the bedroom drawer, a nialclipper? Yes a nailclipper and threw it at his borther. It's nice and sharp and sasuke loved it. Itachi dodge the nailclipper gracefully and went out of the room, closing the door behind him. The nailclipper hit the wall and made a 'dank' sound. Sakura stirr at the sound which cause sasuke to panic a bit. Hey why is he panicing anyway? He doesn't even care about this girl, well maybe he does care a little bit but that's not the point. Why the hell is he friggin panicing because pinky here is waking up? Now he was more than sure that he is far far away from his sane mind or maybe…

_I've fallen in love with her?no no no NO! I can't I just can't fall for he! But she is so tempthing… no sasuke get yourself to focas!_

He love with a girl? It's just not possible. No he can't be. How can someone fall in love with a persome over night? What kind of human logic is that?

_Well let's take a look at romeo and juliet. They have fallen in love with each other at first sight at the dance.then more over the night then finally died in a misunderstanding but al lease they are willing risk their life for each other._

when sasuke looks back to this story it would always make him have an attempt to cry but he would never admit this to anyone, but still sasuke refuse to beliefe that he has a crush on her. That is just doesn't sound right and they don't go together. Sasuke uchiha had a crush on a girl? He is way too cool for that. Tipical sasuke uchiha.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" sakura yelled cutting off sasuke's trian of thoughts, and the best way to do it too. For the god damned sakes that teunade loves so much. He is an uchiha man! Stop day dreaming too much uchihas never think for a second and they act! They are almost fearless and now sasuke is here daydreaming of this pink-hair girl? That is just sad.

"what the hell am I doing in bed with you?!" sakura said as she pointed an acussing finger at sasuke.

"Hn. We been like that remamber?" sasuke raised a perfectly shaped eyebrows at her. As sasuke said this, suddenly the memory of last night came back to her. She remember when she was pulled in bed by sasuke and had his strong protective arms wrapped around her. She blushed at the thought. Hell no, she would never admit this to anyone, including herself.

Sasuke almost smiled at the cute blush that was suddenlt forming in her cheeks. Wait cute? That was never in his vocabs but now he knows that it was there but that doesn't mean he is going to use it. Suddnely sasuke had this feeling that told him to kiss her cheeks to make them redder, but sasuke didn't do that instead he went into the bathroom without a word.

_what the hell am I thinking?!kissing her cheeks? Oh god please help me!!_

Sasuke kept splashing cold water on his face to get that blush off of his face. He undressed himself and he step into the hot showers that are waiting for him. He was wishing that sakura would give him a long and wonderful massage on is back. He growl as he gave himself a mental slap for being perverted. If this is what it feels like to have crush on a girl then sasuke is going to go to hell with it because he does not like this feeling.

_Hey I wonder if I should make my feeling known?_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura was stillsitting on the same spot where sasuke had left her for the bathroom

_Was that a glint of love in his eyes before he left for the showers?_

She put her slender fingers on her chin in a thinking position. She stayed in that position in a long time. She got snapped out of her thoughts when sasuke opened the door to the showers and came out with a black t-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts that is dangerously low on his waist.

_Yo that royal jerk needs to wear some belts._

Wasn't hat sexual harassment? He really should put a belt on before some fan-girl comes in and starts pulling his pants down.

" hey are you going to put a blet on" sakura asked.

"Hn" sasuke uttered.

"you know that if you wear your shorts like that you are sexually harassing people around you?" sakura asked again.

"Hn"

"HEY DON'T YOU 'HN' ME MISTER!! Do you even have any belts to wear?? Oh never mind you don't even have one belt to put on. That is first for a prince not to have any belt" sakura said as she crossed her arms. She turned her head to the door and there hanging was millions of belts. Sakura was left speechless. Then she just sweatdroped.

She won't worry if his way of dressing is sexual harassment, all she wants right now was to take a hot shower and relax. She was going to come out nice and fresh.

On her way to the bathroom a question poped into her mind.

_Hey I wonder if I should make sasuke know that I like him or so?_

Unknown to her sasuke was thinking of the samething.


	4. note!

I am sorry this is not a chapter. This is a authors note. I just wanted to say that I am not going to update untul after thanks giving. I am taking the test whether or not I go to the high school I want to go so I have to study for the test.

Hope to see you all soon!!

Love ya all!! )


	5. another note!

_I'm so sorry that I didn't update the time I was suppose to. I ran out of ideas to continue this story! I thinking about discontinuing it. I have no ideas anymore so 90% of chances that I will discontinue it. I am not writing stories for a while. I'm feeling lazy. But if any of you have ideas that you think I shoud write please do tell me. And I am sorry to make you guys think this is a chapter. Very sorry. If anyof you want to continue it for me that's fine. I think that you guys would make this story 's outcome better than mine._

_Doesn't this sound like a speech?? Hehe._

_Sorry!!!!!_

_**From: alltootroublesome.**_


	6. one last note

Oh I just want to tell you guys that the story will continue but not by me though. tWiLigHtLuNatiC09 will be the one to continue it.

From: alltootroublesome.


End file.
